I Can See You
by Colorful Rainfall
Summary: When Cat sees an old friend that died years ago as a ghost, her world is turned upside down. She will soon find out she has the gift.
1. Chapter 1

**Cat's POV**

I woke up one morning, and I could've sworn I heard someone say hi to me. I looked around and didn't see anyone so shrugged if off and got ready for school. I ate and texted Jade.

To:Jade

From:Cat

Hey Jadey! Can you pick me up?

To:Cat

From:Jade

Ok. Be there in 5.

From:Cat

To:Jade

Kk!

"Hi Cat"

"Who are you?!" I screamed. I was freaking out, am I going crazy?

"Jessica Hayes" it said.

"J…Jessica Hayes?" I stuttered

"In the flesh"

That's when I saw her, the bleach blonde and icy blue eyes that I haven't seen in so long. Me and Jess were best friends in elementary school before the inicident. "But, i thought you died" I said unsure and frightened.

"I did" she replied

"Then how come I can see you?"

Just then I heard car horn and Jessica dissapeared. I sighed and got into Jade's car.

I'm confused, I thought only mediums could talk to ghosts. Am a medium? Am I going to see more ghosts? Am I supposed to help them? All of this confusion is giving my a headache.

"Are you okay Cat, you haven't said anything since you got in the car." Jade asked

"I'm good" I said trying to block out my conversation I had earlier with my dead best friend.

"k"


	2. Chapter 2

**Cat's POV**

Today was a pretty normal day until third period. I was working on my math homework, and I heard Jessica laugh. I looked up and sure enough there she was. I looked around to see if anyone saw her. No one looked up so I guessed not.

"How can I see you and no one else can?" I asked quietly.

"They say you have the gift"

"what gift?" I asked louder than I should have.

I got stares from everyone in the room. I giggled and asked to go to the bathroom. I got weird stares as I made my way through the classroom and out that door.

"What gift?" I asked again as I looked around to see if I was alone.

"Of seeing ghosts." Jessica stated.

"But your the only one I've seen." I said

"So far."

And with that, she disappeared again "Ugh, why do you keep disappearing?" I turned around and saw Tori staring at me oddly.

Tori's POV

I saw Cat in the hallway. I was going to say hi, but then I heard her talking.

"what gift?" I heard her ask but no one was by her.

"But, your the only one I've seen." Cat said. Was she talking to me? Nah, she couldn't have been, she wasn't even looking at me. What is she even talking about?

"Ugh, why do you keep disappearing?" she asked before turning around andspotting me.

"Who were you talking to Cat?" I asked confused

"T-talking? I wasn't talking to anyone." she stated nervously, " My brother bit my arm last night. Look it!"

She was obviously trying to change the subject, so I just went along with it.

Ouch cat, that looks like it hurts!"

She nodded as the bell rang, "Well let's go to lunch."I said.

As we walked to lunch, all I was thinking was, who was Cat talking to?


	3. The Incident

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

The incident

In was in the summer of first grade. Jessica and Cat were in Cats pool while their parents were inside Cats house watching them.

"I'm going to jump!" Cat shouted while giggled

"No wait for me!" Shouted little Jessica.

The girls sprang into the air with glee and cannonballed into the water below.

The girls laughed and swam around the pool

"I gotta pee!" Cat giggled as she walked into the house

Jessica kept playing and jumping into the pool.

She decided she would jump in the deep end, even though she wasn't that strong of a swimmer? She ran but she's didn't jump. She slipped on some water and fell into pool, but not before hitting her head hard on the side of the pool.

She tried to swim higher but she couldn't. Soon the water overtook her and she fell into darkness.

"Jessica?" Cat walked over to the edge of pool and looked in. "Jessica!" She ran into the house crying hysterically.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hayes!" She cried out "Jessica drowned!"

All of them ran towards the pool and Jessica's dad jumped into the pool and grabbed Jessica out of the water.

He started giving her mouth to mouth and Cats mother called 911.

Everyone was crying by the time the police came because Jessica never woke up.

They took her to the hospital.

Jessica's and Cat's family waited in the waiting room hoping for the best.

The doctor came in. "I'm sorry." He said and everyone in the room started crying.

A week or so ago later was her funeral.

"Jessica was the greatest friend anyone could ever have. I miss her!" Little Cat cried as she spoke. "I hope she likes Heaven."

Earth lost a child, but Heaven gained an angel.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer:I don't own Victorious_

**Cats POV**

We went to lunch and everything seemed normal. What a relief.

I caught Robbie staring at me,"Cat can I talk to you?

"Sure." I said as we made our way to an empty table faraway far away from ours. Wow, this must be important.

"I don't know how to say this...," He started,"so I'll just come out and say it."

"What is it Robbie?" I say encouraging him to go on.

Just then Jessica appeared. "You guys are so cute together," she squealed.

"We are not,"I retorted forgetting Robbie was right there.

"Sorry," he mumbled and began to run away until I grabbed his wrist.

When I did I got a vision of him with a little boy in a forest. The little boy falls down a high hill, hits his head on rocks, and by the time he hits the bottom he's dead.

When it ended Robbie was looking at me oddly .

"Uh, so I blanked out for a sec there." I stated, " I was talking to myself when I said we are not," I say giggling try to cover my behavior. Jessica was laughing at me as I spoke.

"Robbie what did you want to ask me?"

"Oh right, Catarina Valentine will you go out with me?" He asked me.

I was shocked because I never thought Robbie that liked me. I was about to answer when Jessica pushed me into him. Our lips touched and we kissed. We pulled apart though, and he was happy. "Is that a yes?" He asked

"Yes," I said even though I didn't mean to kiss him, I decided that we should try it.

At the same time

**Tori's POV**

We just saw Robbie lead Cat to another table to talk to her in private.

"I wonder what that's about," I say even though I already know.

"Robbie is gonna ask Cat out." Andre answers

I nod "Do you think she'll say yes?" I ask.

Jade laughed "The two weirdos deserve eachother."

"Jade be nice." Beck said sternly.

"I'm worried about Cat." I blurt out.

"Why, your worried Robbie will hurt Cat?" Jade asked,"oh wait, i forgot, Robbie's as strong as this pop can," she said as she rose her popcan in the air. She earned a stern look from Beck which she retorted by rolling her eyes.

"No, because she was talking to someone, who wasn't there." I say.

"Are you sure she wasn't talking to herself?" Beck asked

"I don't think so, what she was saying made me think she was talking to someone else."

"Maybe she"- Beck was cut off by Cat and Robbie holding hands coming towards the table. "Let's talk about it later" he whispered. I nodded.

"Talk about what?" Cat asked obviously hearing beck.

"Nothing Cat," I smiled," so are you guys going out now?"

**Cats POV**

"Yep!" I answered happily.

Jessica was still by me when she said,"time for some fun."

I didn't get to ask her what "fun" she was talking about because she disappeared. I have a bad feeling.

"Fire, fire!" We heard Festus yell.

Soon we saw large flames in and around the Grub Truck. Is this the "fun" Jessica was talking about?


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N): Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, sadly.

**Nobody's POV**

"Everybody, into the school!", yelled one of the teachers that were on their lunch breaks.

Cat was the last one outside. She was about to go in when she heard coughing and someone crying for help. She decided to run to where she heard it.

"Hello?!", shee yelled

"I'm right here!", yelled someone inside the grub truck.

The flames were letting up a bit, but the smoke was almost unbearable. Cat couldn't see anything. She covered her mouth with her shirt with one of her hands and let out the other other one in the direction she heard the person. "Grab my hand!", she yelled

Soon she felt a hand on hers and she pulled it outside of the grub truck where the firefighters finally came. Cat looked at the person that she was linked hands with. She was surprised to see a little girl. She took her far away from the grub truck.

"What were you doing in there sweetie?", Cat asked.

"I followed my daddy to his work without him knowing.", the little girl answered.

"Your Festus's daughter Sara?" The little girl nodded.

"I was going to surprise daddy, but then I saw a girl light a match and set the truck on fire." Sara stated.

"What did she look like?" Cat asked.

"She was tall, had light pretty hair and blue eyes", Sara described.

**Cats POV**

She can see Jessica too? She described her exactly. I nodded and went into the school to look for Festus.

I spotted him. "Sara!", he screamed. "What are you doing here sweetie?" He asked as they hugged.

"I wanted to see you," she stated, "so i followed you to work, but then the truck started on fire."

"Sweetie you can't do that, you missing school right now and you could gotten really hurt.", Festus said

"I know daddy I won't ever do it again."

They let go of each other and Festus looked at me,"thank you for saving my daughter."

I smiled "your welcome." He then left with his daughter and I saw Tori coming my way with the rest of the gang.

"Cat where were you?" Robbie asked frantically.

"I heard a little girl in the grub truck and I saved her." I said like it was nothing.

"Oh my gosh Cat, your a hero!" Tori shouted

I giggled "If you say so, but it's not like anyone of you wouldn't do the same thing."

"I wouldn't.", Jade said irritatingly

"Sigh, well I guess your right, but still your amazing Cat." Robbie complimented. I blushed.

"So who was the little girl?", asked Andre interested.

"It was Festus's daughter Sara." I said.

"Oh." Ring! The bell rang telling us that it was time to go to class. Great! I have class with Robbie so I can ask him about that little boy I saw in a vision. Gosh I sound like Melinda from Ghost Whisperer. I chuckled "Alrightey, come on Robbie lets go to math class!" I said excitedly. We walked with intertwined hands to our class.

We went to our seats. It's a good thing that we sit right by each other.

I thought we'd not be able to talk at all because Mr. George (hehehe that's such a funny name!) was teaching a long lesson today. I couldn't focus because I was thinking about Jess, Sara, and that little boy I saw in a weird visiony thing. "Alright you can work with a partner to fill out this worksheet." Mr George stated. I smiled. Finally... I turned around and winked at Robbie signaling that we were partners. We got to work on our worksheet and finished early so I decided to ask him about the little boy.

Oh wow I have no idea how to ask this…. Hey Robbie did you know a little boy that died in the woods with you? No, that would be weird. I decided I would try to learn more about this boy by having more visions, even if they are really weird. I started touching his wrist.

"Cat what are you doing?" Robbie asked

"Oh I learned this weird hand trick and I wanted to show it to you." I said

"Oh ok." I start stroking his wrist. I heard him screaming a name: Ryan. Is that the little boys name? I smacked his wrist. "Did that hurt?" I ask "yeah!" He said while grabbing his wrist. I laugh "I guess I did it wrong, I'm sorry Robbie."

"It's ok Cat, so I was thinking...,He started, would you like like to go on our first date tomorrow?

I smiled "kkay!"

Ring!

"Ok so I'll see you tomorrow." I nod and we went our separate ways.

I was walking to class when I heard Tori and Beck talking. I know I shouldn't eavesdrop, but I heard my name, so I just had to.

"Like I said at lunch, I'm worried about Cat." I heard Tori say.

"Are you sure she wasn't talking to herself or to you for that matter?" Beck asked.

"100% sure."

"Maybe you should talk to her." Beck suggested.

"Okay but if she denies it again then it's your fault." Tori said.

I sigh "Hey Tori! Hey Beck!"

"Hey Cat.", they say as we all start walking to our classes.

"So I have my first date with Robbie tomorrow." I say happily.

"That's awesome Cat!" Tori smiled I nod.

"Hey Cat do you wanna go to Nozu after school?" Tori asked after Beck went to his class.

So that's when she's going to ask me about who I was talking to. "Kkay!" I say happily even though I'm nervous about telling Tori about Jessica. Should I tell her about Jessica? Yes I should, she's my best friend.

Fifth hour went by like a blur and soon enough it was time to go to Nozu with Tori.

I groan as I walk inside and see Tori waiting for me.

I order my food and she wastes no time asking me about what she heard before lunch.

"Hi Cat."

"Hi Tori."

"Look I know you said you weren't talking, but I heard you." She stated

"Look Tori, the truth is," I started nervously," Ihadafriendnamedjessicainele mentaryschoolthatdiedinmypoo lmanymanyyearsagoandisawhert odayinghostform!" I said really fast.

"Whoa, whoa you can see ghosts?" Tori asked.

"I don't know."

"Have you seen any other ghosts?" Tori asked

"No, but I think I had a vision…" I say.

"A vision of what?"

"Ok well I grabbed Robbie's wrist and I saw him and a little boy in some woods and well the little boy, Ryan, fell down a tall hill and died."

"Whoa, this is so cool!" Tori said.

"Ya I guess, but Jessica started that fire and made me and Robbie kiss."

"You and Robbie kissed?!" Tori asked. I nod.

"Why would Jessica do that though?" I ask

"I don't know Cat, did you guys have a fight before her death?" I shook my head.

"Hmmmm…"

"There's one more thing, you know Festus's daughter, Sara, I think she's a medium too…"

"Why do you think that?

"She saw Jessie start the truck on fire."

"Oh."

We got our sushi and started eating.

"So where is Robbie taking you for your first date?"

"I don't know, he didn't say." I said.

"Are you going to tell anyone about your gift?" Tori asked.

"Ya, eventually" I answered.

We finished our sushi and got up to leave. "Well see you later Tori."

"Bye Cat."


	6. Authors note

Authors note: Hey sorry I haven't updated for a while. I have been very busy. I will probably updated this weekend, or maybe sooner ;) thank you for reading, and sorry for the wait. I will make the next chapter longer for u guys :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, but how cool would that be! **

**Cats POV**

I got home and opened the door to see my mom talking to some people I have never seen before.

She saw me and started stuttering. "Okay that's the end of the reading." What? Did she say reading?

The women looked confused,"But we just start- no no no just go." My mom said cutting her off.

When they left, my mom turned to me. "How was your day sweetheart?"

"Fine…", I say awkwardly.

"What's wrong sweetie?" She says like the last two minutes didn't happen.

"Um, why were those people here?" I ask.

My mom stares at me deciding wether or not to tell me the truth I'm guessing.

She sighs "Cat, I have to tell you something and I think you should sit down because I don't know how you'll take this."

I sit down and she starts talking. "Our family has a gift." "For six generations almost every Valentine has been able to see ghosts."

"Almost every?" I ask digesting this information.

"Every once and a while there is one child who has no signs of seeing or contacting ghosts." She answers.

"How did you guys keep this a secret from me?" I ask,"especially Uncle Phil, I mean how did manage to not spill the beans?" I giggle.

"It wasn't hard for a while, because you were younger. You didn't understand any of it."

"And when I got older?"

"When you started school, I started doing readings during the day to earn money to pay for this house." She answered.

"Oh."

"Mom I have to tell you something." I say ready to tell the whole story.

"Yes honey?"

"Do you remember Jessica Hayes?

"Your best friend in first grade that died in our pool that tragic summer?" She replies sadly "Yes I do."

Sigh. "Well I saw her to- You saw your first ghost!" My mom interrupts and squeezes me in a hug. That's my mom for ya.

"Yeah but she lit the grub truck on fire mom!" I say not realizing I was shouting.

"Whoa no need to shout Cat, I'm right here. My mom says. "Did she seem angry?"

I think back to lunch. "No but she did say something about 'Having fun' or something like that."

"Do you think she blames you for her death? My mom said.

"She didn't seem like it, I mean she hasn't sounded angry. All she has said is I have the gift and made me kiss Robbie."

"What?"

Crap. I didn't tell her about Robbie yet. "Yeah, me and him are kinda going out now."

"Well congratulations for you too." My mom says coolly. "I think Jessica- you think Jessica what?" Jessica says showing up out of nowhere.

"Why did you light the grub truck on fire?" I ask before my mom could answer her.

"Because it was fun." She said.

"It wasn't fun for me and other people in Asphalt Cafe!"

She looks at me innocently "I'm sorry Catty, I just wanted to see you." I look at my mom. She pointed at Jessie and told me to turn around. I turned around to find 6 year old Jessica staring at me.

" I'm glad I got to see you again too Jessie, but you know you need to go to where you belong."

"Where's that?" She asks looking up at me with her innocent eyes.

"Heaven." I say. She nodded "Do you see a light?"

"Yes, but I'm scared." She answered.

"It's okay, I'll meet you up there someday." I reassure.

"You promise?" I nod and she disappears.

_Authors note: THIS IS NOT THE END! I promise_.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Mom- what do you want for Christmas sweetie?

Me- to own Victorious.

Mom-too bad. Me- :(

**Cats POV**

After Jessica left my mom gave me a big bear hug "I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks mom, I think I'm going to bed I'm exhausted."

"Okay see you in the morning." She says as she lets go.

I woke up that morning from my mothers scream. I got of my room and into the kitchen, where I saw my mom on the ground.

"You okay mom?" I said as I helped her up.

"Yeah, sorry sweetie, I must have slipped..."

"Okay…" I said unsure.

"I'm fine Cat, really." I just nod. She sighs,"I made pancakes and eggs for breakfast honey."

"Yum!" I say enthusiastically .

"That's the spirit!" My mom fills my plate with food.

I eat it up in a minute. What can I say? I didn't eat much yesterday. Hehe, that rhymed.

Bing. I got a text from Tori.

From:Tori

To:Cat

_Hey Cat! So do you wanna hang out before you go on you date with Robbie? We can dress you up pretty :)_

From:Cat

To:Tori

_Kkay! you will NOT believe what happened last night._

From:Tori

To:Cat

_Ooh tell me!_

From:Cat

To:Tori

_When I get there! What time?_

From:Tori

To:Cat

_Uhh now? Lol_

From:Cat

To:Tori

_Kkay!_

I sent my text and gave my mom the puppy dog face. "Can you give me a ride to Tori's?"

"I'm sorry sweetie, my car isn't starting, I need to bring in to the shop to get it worked on." My mom replied sadly.

Ugh. "I guess I will bike there then." I say as I head towards the door,"Bye mom!"

"Bye Cat, love you!"

"You too mom!" I say but I don't think she heard me.

I open the garage and see my new bike. It's pink and purple, my favorite colors. After I shut the door, I hop on it and ride down the driveway. I know the way to Tori's house like the back of my hand. I usually bike there, unless I'm in one of my lazy days. I think I'm the only one out of all of my friends that ride my bike regularly. Almost all of them have cars, I'm so jealous.

I get to Tori's house and Tori's already waiting for me with tears in her eyes. "It's my dad, he got shot!" I hugged her as she cried on my shoulder.

"Where's your mom?" I asked as calmly as possible.

"She's at the hospital with him."

"Come on," I said as I guided Tori to her car. I drove her to the hospital, I have my permit, so technically this was legal. Tori asked the lady at the front desk what room her dad was in and she told us the room number. We rushed to an open elevator. His room is 336 on the second level. Tori pressed the 2 button and we went up. We were scared.

We walked down the hallway until we reached his room. I opened the door...

**Tori's POV**.

I look into my dads hospital room. he got shot in his shoulder by his heart. and tears start to swell in my eyes. My dad has tubes on him everywhere, and he's on a ventilator. I look at the heart machine beeping in synch. His eyes are closed. Then the room goes silent, everything goes slow moving. The nurse In the room pressed the emergency button and doctors filled the room around my dads bed.

The nurse asks if I was alright, but before I could reply, everything went black.

**Cats POV**

Tori passed out and her dad is possibly dead, whoa. The doctors kicked us out of the room and told me to go to the waiting room. Before I left I took one last look at Tori's dad. I was taken aback from what I saw. Her dads ghost was above his body. Wait where's Tori? Did she wake up? Where did that nurse take her? Gosh I'm tired. I lay down on one of the benches. I'll only rest my eyes for minute.

"Cat wake up!" Tori yelled.

"W-what?" I replied

"Your late for your date!" She shouted in my ear.

My eyes grow wide "oh pooh!" I get my phone out of my purse. 5 missed calls and 11 text messages. I go to my contacts and click on Robbie. No answer. Sigh, great. I read over his messages, the last few are really mean. I show them to Tori.

"Whoa, what a jerk!," she insults," he calls you all those really mean things because you miss one measly date?"

I nodded. "Hey Tori are you okay?"

"Yeah, I don't know how I fainted, but the nurse said I wasn't breathing."

"That's good, how's your dad?" I looked at Tori, and i saw tears streaming down her face.

"He , he um died an hour ago..." Tori sobbed. I hug her,tight.

"When is his funeral?" I ask starting to cry.

"In a couple weeks."

"Can I come?"

"Of course", Tori replied. I nod.

Just then I'm transported to the city, with Mr. Vega? I see a guy in black behind him, and he has a gun. I scream at Mr Vega to get his attention but he can't hear me. The guy behind him take out gun and uncovers his mask. He shoots and the vision is over. That's when I realized I can help them catch the killer.

Tori's still clutching onto me like a baby, but I don't mind she's been through a lot. "Did they catch the killer yet?

"No they haven't", Tori replied.

Not for long...

authors note: I don't know about this chapter, i don't like it as much. I think I rushed it a bit as well… Please let me know what you think!


End file.
